o fim e um novo começo
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Harry não sabia mais o que fazer. Parecia que o veneno estava se alastrando com uma velocidade incrível. Se não fosse Neville a lhe segurar pelo braço, já estaria no chão, com toda a certeza.


**O fim e um novo começo**

Harry já estava se cansando daquilo. Nenhum dos dois dava sinais de que ia desistir. Não ia retornar dali sem que desse, e logo, um desfecho aquilo. Seu olho esquerdo não parava de piscar, pois seu supercílio estava com um corte, sangrando muito. Sua perna direita estava começando a inchar onde a cobra Nagini lhe mordera. Esta, também, recebera o que merecera, fora decapitada com a espada que Harry usava, a espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Seu oponente, por outro lado, parecia como no início do duelo, indiferente. Era verdade que tinha dois cortes no rosto viperino e sua mão direita estava quebrada, da estátua que desmoronara e ele teve que se esquivar. Não fora muito rápido, porém. Seus olhos vermelhos não deixavam, nem por um segundo, os de Harry, como que o desafiando a atacar. Ambos estavam ofegantes.

- É só isso o que pode fazer, Harry Potter? – Voldemort perguntou num tom quase sibiloso.

Harry, no entanto, não prestava atenção ao que ele dizia. Sua mente só ia à noite do ano anterior quando Dumbledore o levara para A Toca e, dentro de uma casinha de pedra desmantelada onde os Weasley guardavam as vassouras, eles conversaram. Mas da conversa Harry só conseguia repetir, em sua cabeça, algo que ele mesmo havia dito ao velho diretor.

"_Enquanto estava na casa dos Dursley percebi que não posso me isolar de tudo, senão vou ficar maluco. Sírius não teria gostado disso, não é? De qualquer jeito, a vida é curta demais... vê a Madame Bones, vê a Emelina Vance... eu poderia ser o próximo, não é? Mas, se eu for, vou fazer questão de levar comigo o maior número de comensais da morte que puder, e Voldemort também, se tiver forças."_

Ele continuou encarando aqueles olhos vermelhos, aquelas fendas no lugar do nariz, e o sorriso irônico de Voldemort. _Era você quem não deveria rir_, pensou ao olhar, de esguelha, a cobra decapitada, a última horcrux. _Mas será que Voldemort se dera conta disso?_ Harry rapidamente afastou essa idéia da cabeça.

"_É Dumbledore, consegui cumprir a maioria das coisas que eu havia lhe dito. Não me afastei dos meus amigos, que me ajudaram muito esse ano. Namorei a Gina e nunca me senti tão feliz. Consegui destruir todas as horcruxes dele, e agora ele é mortal. Sem contar que conseguimos prender quase todos os comensais da morte. Mas será que mesmo depois de tudo isso, será que conseguirei derrotá-lo?"_

Essa era a única dúvida de Harry. Será que ele conseguiria derrotar Voldemort? Ele afastou os pensamentos, a tempo de se desviar de um raio verde que viera em sua direção. Ele caiu devido a perna, agora inchada pela mordida, que o fizera se desequilibrar, devido a dor que sentira. A espada que segurava escapuliu de sua mão, ficando a um metro de distância dele. Sua varinha desaparecera quando fora arremessado contra os pilares da caverna, como uma bola de pingue-pongue há algum tempo atrás.

- Agora, Harry Potter, chegou o seu fim! Agora não há ninguém que possa lhe ajudar, fedelho! – Voldemort apontou a varinha para Harry – Avada – Harry fechou os olhos já sabendo o que o aguardava – Kedavra!

- _Expelliarmus_! – Harry ouviu uma voz atrás de si dizer e, como ocorrera no cemitério de Little Hangleton a três anos, ocorreu o _Priori incantatem_, a união de duas varinhas. A de Voldemort, e a dele? Mas como? Era isso que Harry não conseguia atinar. Ele, então, virou a cabeça para ver quem dissera o feitiço. Seu queixo caiu.

Encostado a pilastra que Harry bateu estava a pessoa menos provável para se encontrar naquela situação. Ele parecia ter passado por poucas e boas para ter conseguido chegar até ali. Seu cabelo estava sujo com algo que lembrava vagamente lodo. Sua roupa estava rasgada em algumas partes. Era possível ver que toinha muitos cortes e arranhões nele. Decididamente Neville Longbotton era a última pessoa que Harry esperaria encontrar ali.

Como ocorreu a três anos, então, das varinhas começaram a surgir os espectros das últimas vítimas de Voldemort. Um homem que devia ter no máximo quarenta anos, uma garotinha, um integrante da Ordem que Harry não lembrava o nome, e Minerva McGonagall. O feitiço teria continuado se os espectros não tivessem se lançado sobre seu carrasco. Voldemort arregalou os olhos.

- Harry, pega! – gritou o colega.

Neville lançou a varinha de Harry para o seu dono. Ela caiu bem perto de Harry que a pegou rapidamente. Quando os espectros desapareceram Harry lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a mente. E, pela primeira vez conseguiu lançá-lo não-verbalmente. Voldemort, pego de surpresa, foi lançado para trás caindo no chão úmido da caverna.

Neville se aproximou de Harry e o ajudou a levantar. Ambos sentiram os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem ao ouvirem a rissada fria, e sem alegria, de Voldemort. Ele se levantou lentamente. Embora cheio de cortes, e sangrando muito, ele os olhou friamente. Era como se todos aqueles machucados nada significassem para ele.

- Acham que podem me vencer com um simples _sectusempra_? – ele perguntou fechando os cortes com um movimento da varinha. Harry e Neville arregalaram os olhos – Seus tolos!

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que a luta entre Harry e Voldemort acontecia, Tonks acabava de receber uma coruja. Não uma qualquer. Ela a reconheceria à distância, pois só conhecia uma pessoa que tinha uma coruja como aquela, branca como a neve, e era Harry. A auror tratou de desamarrar o pergaminho que a coruja trazia. 

_Tonks, _

_Talvez a guerra se decida hoje, mas vou precisar de uma grande ajuda. Lembra-se do véu do departamento de mistérios? Ele mesmo. Com um pouco de sorte conseguiremos pôr um fim nele._

_Você foi a primeira pessoa que me ocorreu para pedir isso. Se você conseguir mande-o para Rony e Hermione. Eles saberão o que fazer._

_Harry Potter_

Ao ler isso a auror foi de encontro ao Ministro. Se aquilo podia acabar com Voldemort ele não se negaria em emprestá-lo.

* * *

Rony e Hermione continuavam aguardando a encomenda, após derrotarem Snape e Malfoy, Agora estes estavam desacordados e amordaçados. Suas varinhas bem guardadas por Rony. Eles estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro, na torre de astronomia. Lá era o melhor lugar para receberem o pacote. 

Em pouco tempo eles avistaram, ao longe, quatro corujas, sendo uma delas Edwiges, carregando um enorme caixote de madeira. Quando as corujas pousaram o caixote, Rony e Hermione trataram de soltá-las dele. Com um feitiço de levitação, eles saíram o mais rápido possível da torre de astronomia.

- Será que Harry está bem? – perguntou Hermione, correndo desabalada escada abaixo.

- Claro que sim, Hermione! Claro que sim! – respondeu Rony, mais para si do que para Hermione. "_Ele tem que conseguir_", completou em pensamentos.

Ao chegarem no primeiro andar correram para onde queriam, o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Entraram com cautela para não chamarem atenção da fantasma. Aproximaram-se da entrada para a câmara secreta e, com uma troca de olhares significativos, Rony entrou. Em seguida Hermione desceu o caixote com todo o cuidado, depois foi a vez de descer, encontrando Rony a sua espera.

Correram por aquele lugar, sendo guiados apenas pelas lembranças que Rony tinha, quando precisara descer lá para resgatar a irmã. Agora ele dava graças a Deus por não haver mais basilisco que os pudesse matar. Em contrapartida estavam indo de encontro ao pior bruxo que já existiu nos últimos cinqüenta anos. Ele, sem dúvidas, na opinião de Rony era pior que qualquer basilisco.

Quando conseguiram chegar a câmara, Hermione fez o caixote desaparecer, revelando o véu da morte. O mesmo que tirara a vida de Sírius a dois anos, e o tirara do convívio dos amigos. Rony, então, entrou sinalizando para Hermione o seguir em silêncio. Ela obedeceu, mas teve que levar a mão a boca diante da cena que via. Voldemort indo em direção a Harry e Neville encurralando-os em uma pilastra.

- Hermione, faça como combinamos! – Rony falou se dirigindo aos amigos.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou, segurando o braço de Rony com extrema preocupação.

- Ganhar tempo! – ele disse e, sem que Hermione esperasse, ele a puxou para um beijo. Quando se separaram, ele a olhou sorrindo – A muito tempo que eu queria fazer isso! – e seguiu para junto do amigos.

* * *

Harry não sabia mais o que fazer. Parecia que o veneno estava se alastrando com uma velocidade incrível. Se não fosse Neville a lhe segurar pelo braço, já estaria no chão, com toda a certeza. Voldemort parecia notar isso, pelo sorriso demoníaco que lançava a ele, encurralando-os nas pilastras, do lado esquerdo à estátua de Salazar Slitheryn. 

De repente Harry vê uma movimentação atrás do bruxo. Ele pensa, inicialmente, tratar-se de uma impressão, causada pela situação. Mas em seguida ele reconhece a cabeleira ruiva como sendo de Rony, e seu coração acelerou. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, eles haviam conseguido trazer o véu.

Harry viu Rony murmurar um feitiço que fez as pedras, em cima de Voldemort, caírem bem em cima dele. Rony se aproximou dos dois.

- Vocês estão bem? – Rony perguntou vendo o estado deles.

- Harry foi picado pela cobra! – Neville falou mostrando a perna machucada do amigo. Rony fez uma careta.

- Isso não é bom! – Rony exclamou. A perna de Harry estava adquirindo um tom perigosamente arroxeado – Venham! Vamos! – e, ajudando Harry, os três se encaminharam para a saída.

Antes, porém, de alcançarem a saída, uma explosão chamou a atenção deles, fazendo-os voar com a força do vento que os atingiu. Quando olharam para a origem do mesmo, viram Voldemort soltando faíscas pelos olhos vermelhos, e com cara de pouco amigos. Ele deu alguns passos em direção ao trio e, com um gesto da varinha, fez Rony levitar alguns metros e o lançou, com tudo, contra a parede, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor, antes de cair com um baque no chão úmido, desacordado.

* * *

Enquanto isso Hermione preparava a armadilha, tal qual Harry lhe pedira. O que, diga-se de passagem, estava se tornando uma tarefa complicada. Ela lançava olhares angustiados ao que acontecia aos amigos. Ela, porém, estaria protegida de Voldemort enquanto usasse a capa da invisibilidade de Harry.

* * *

Com o máximo esforço, Harry ficou em pé, com a ajuda de Neville. Ambos empunhando as varinhas para o bruxo que os encarava. Tentando encontrar uma solução, Harry analisava o ambiente. A espada estava muito longe. 

- Neville, pegue a espada! – Neville olhou o amigo – Eu vou distraí-lo. Preciso da espada! – Harry terminou os sussurros em um tom sério. Neville concordou a contra gosto.

Neville começou a correr em direção a espada. Voldemort lançou um feitiço, o qual foi interceptado por outro lançado por Harry. Voldemort encarava Harry com um ódio nunca antes visto. E, somente com o olhar, Voldemort fez Harry cair ao chão gritando de dor, sob a maldição_ cruciatus_.

Neville, vendo a situação de Harry, lançou um feitiço nas costas do bruxo, fazendo-o perder o contato visual. Dessa forma a maldição teve seu fim. Voldemort voltou seu rosto viperino na direção de Neville, desistindo ao ouvir a voz de Harry, que falava com muita dificuldade.

- Você... é meu... Voldemort! – Harry tinha um brilho obstinado no olhar.

- Se é assim que você quer! – mas antes que ele pronunciasse qualquer encantamento, pássaros amarelos começaram a rodeá-lo, bicando cada parte do corpo que conseguiam alcançar.

- Hermione! – pensou Harry, lembrando que a amiga já usara aquele mesmo feitiço contra Rony no ano anterior.

Neville se aproximou de Harry e lhe entregou a espada, na qual Harry se apoiou para se levantar. A varinha, outrora em sua mão, estava guardada no bolso interno das vestes. O pé, completamente inchado e arroxeado, tornara-se insensível. Era como se a perna não mais existisse. Ele só torcia para que, se saísse dali com vida, dessem um jeito naquilo.

- Neville1 Imobilize minha perna. Preciso de apoio nela! – Harry falou, ao que o amigo concordou.

- _Férula_! – exclamou Neville, imobilizando a perna de Harry até o joelho. Com isso Harry conseguiu ficar em pé, empunhando a espada.

Quando Voldemort conseguiu se livrar dos passarinhos, e Neville foi para junto de Rony, ele encarou Harry com ódio, conjurou para si uma espada negra, com rubis incrustadas no cabo, e partiu para cima de Harry, com tamanha velocidade, que parecia que tinha aparatado. Teve, então, inicio a batalha final.

"_Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"_

As espadas se cruzavam com tamanha força que era possível ver sair faíscas delas. Ambos lutavam com todas as suas forças. Tudo dependia daquela batalha, e nenhum dos dois queria perder.

"_Um deverá morrer pela mão do outro"_

Cortes eram produzidos, em ambos, mas ninguém queria desistir. Eles, porém, lutavam por causas completamente diferentes. Enquanto Voldemort era impulsionado pelo desejo de vingança, Harry era impulsionado a lutar por amor aqueles que o amam.

"_Aquele com o poder de derrotar o Lord das Trevas"_

Todos lhe diziam que ele tinha o condão de amar. Algo que Voldemort não entendia. E por amor Harry era capaz de tudo, até tornar-se um assassino, se isso significasse que as pessoas importantes para ele estivessem bem.

- Harry! – gritou Neville, quando Voldemort enfiou a espada no ombro do amigo.

Isso tinha sido muito rápido. Em um instante eles estavam se digladiando, de igual para igual, e no instante seguinte Harry estava no chão com a espada de Voldemort a lhe perfurar o ombro. Este último a rir-se sadicamente.

- Agora... chegou a sua hora... Harry Potter! – Voldemort disse num sussurro sibilante.

Ele removeu a espada do ombro de Harry, fazendo o sangue jorrar do corte. Ele ergueu a espada e a posicionou, lentamente, como a uma estaca. Ele pretendia perfurar o coração de Harry. Ele, porém, não fora rápido o bastante.

Quando Harry caíra e sofrera o ataque, Neville convocou a espada e se posicionou atrás de Voldemort, que não pressentiu o perigo iminente. Quando o viperino erguera a espada, a fim de matar Harry, Neville fez a coisa mais sensata naquele momento. Cravou a espada de Gryffindor nas costas do bruxo, perpassando-o.

Voldemort arregalou, soltando um urro de dor, vendo a ponta da espada ensangüentada a sair de seu peito. Harry rolou para o lado segundos antes do bruxo cair de joelhos onde estivera. Voldemort largou a espada e apoiou-se com as duas mãos. Mesmo naquela situação ele ainda sorria. Um sorriso de escárnio.

- Isso não acaba aqui! – ele disse tossindo sangue.

- Sim1 Acaba sim! – disse Harry, levantando com a ajuda de Neville – Ou achou que não descobriríamos se segredo? É Tom Riddle, suas horcruxes foram destruídas. – ele completou ao ver o olhar de Voldemort passar do escárnio para a compreensão e, por fim, para o pânico.

- AAAAAhhhh! – Voldemort gritou tentando pegar a espada e se levantar.

- Não dessa vez! Neville tire a espada! – mandou Harry, ao que o amigo obedeceu, retirando a espada das costas do inimigo, fazendo o sangue jorrar e o mesmo soltar um urro de dor.

- Chegou seu fim, Voldemort! AGORA! – Harry gritou, e do teto algo despencou caindo em cima de Voldemort, fazendo-o desaparecer.

Nesse momento Hermione retira a capa da invisibilidade de Harry e corre até o amigo, vendo-o despencar no chão, sendo amparado por Neville. O estado dele não era dos melhores. A perna, inchada e roxa, dava a impressão de que não poderia ser mais usada. No braço direito um corte profundo fazia jorrar sangue, sujando todo o braço dele. Isso sem contar os demais cortes, arranhões e escoriações. Mas o que mais preocupava a garota era o veneno de Nagini que já deveria ter tomado boa parte do corpo do moreno. Ela se ajoelhou colocando a cabeça de Harry em seu colo.

- Mi... lágrimas... fênix... poder... – Harry murmurava palavras aparentemente sem sentido.

- Mione! O que ele ta tentando dizer? Perguntou Neville. Mas Mione estava pensativa, tentando desvendar os murmúrios do amigo.

- É claro! Eu tinha me esquecido! – ela, então, começou a revirar os bolsos internos do casaco, até achar um frasco com um liquido transparente – Lágrimas de Fênix! – explicou – Harry me pediu para trazer caso algo desse tipo acontecesse.

Hermione, prontamente, despejou o conteúdo nas áreas afetadas. Na mordida da cobra, no corte do ombro e nos cortes que não conseguiria fechar usando feitiços de cura. Harry havia desmaiado durante isso, e Hermione estava começando a ficar aflita. Ela não podia acreditar que ele cucumbiria depois de tudo a que passaram aquele ano para derrotar Voldemort.

- Vamos Harry! Reaja! – pedia ela sem parar, já com lágrimas nos olhos – Não desista agora! Nós precisamos de você... **Gina** precisa de você! – ela dizia passando a mão no rosto do amigo.

Ela sentiu alguém apertar seu ombro e ao olhar deparou-se com Rony, a perna quebrada pela queda, a observá-la. Ele tinha uma tala na perna imobilizando-a. Neville o ajudava a se equilibrar. A respiração de Harry estava fraca e irregular. Como lutando pela vida. Nesse momento eles ouvem barulhos de passos se aproximando, bem como vozes exaltadas.

- Eu já disse que vou e ninguém vai me impedir!

- Mas é perigoso!

- Eu vou entrar e não vai ser você quem vai me impedir Luna!

- Gina, por favor! Eu jurei para o seu irmão que você não ia!

- E eu com isso? Harry está lá e é para onde eu...

Mas Gina parou de discutir ao avistar a cena. Rony em pé com a perna em uma tala, equilibrando-se em Neville. Hermione às lágrimas sentada no chão com a cabeça de Harry em seu colo Este último inconsciente. Neville com as vestes rasgadas em alguns lugares e com arranhões pelo rosto e braços. Perto deles o véu da morte, do departamento de mistérios, caído no chão. Sem pensar ela correu para onde eles estavam caindo de joelhos, ao lado de Hermione.

- Harry! – foi a primeira coisa que disse, avaliando o moreno de cima a baixo, voltando sua atenção, logo em seguida, a Hermione – O que houve com ele? – perguntou já com lágrimas a cair pelo rosto.

- Foi picado por Nagini e ela era perigosa! – foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

- Temos que levá-lo daqui! – ordenou Gina – Vamos levá-lo para a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey poderá cuidar dele! – e, com isso, eles fizeram Harry levitar até a enfermaria.

Ao chegarem com Harry na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey os interrogou sobre o que houve com Harry, ao que Hermione, a única que assistiu tudo de fora, narrou tudo em poucas palavras. Em poucos minutos a enfermeira começou a examinar Harry. Enquanto isso, Rony e Neville tomavam poções revigorantes, e as meninas esperavam sentadas em uma cama vazia. Quase uma hora depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu de deatrás dos biombos, que cercavam a cama de Harry. Tudo o que conseguiram ver de Harry foi o rosto, muito pálido.

- Como ele está? – Gina prontamente perguntou.

- É um milagre que esteja vivo! Se tivesse demorado mais um minuto para ministrar as gotas das lágrimas, ele não teria resistido! – ela respondeu passando um lenço na testa.

- Então, ele vai sobreviver? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Veja bem! O estado dele é muito delicado. Ele terá que ficar aqui por algumas semanas, já que ele não pode ser removido e...

- Como assim, "não pode ser removido"? – perguntou Gina aflita.

- Ele está muito debilitado, não resistiria uma viagem até o St. Mungus. Eu terei que chamar um medibruxo para cuidar dele aqui! – e, com isso, ela saiu da enfermaria, deixando-a sob a responsabilidade deles.

* * *

Aquela, sem dúvidas, fora a pior noite deles, vendo a movimentação no leito do amigo. Volta e meia a enfermeira deixava os biombos para pegar alguma poção. Dentre tantas que ela pegara, Hermione conseguira distinguir uma revigorante e outra para acelerar a produção de sangue no organismo. Naquela noite Harry travara outra batalha, agora pela vida. 

- Agora é esperar pra ver! Tudo irá depender dele agora! – fora tudo o que o medibruxo dissera, antes de se retirar da enfermaria no dia seguinte.

Gina aproveitou a saída do medibruxo, e a distração de Pomfrey, para ir até Harry. Ele dormia placidamente. As roupas que usava foram substituídas por um pijama, sem mangas, e que ia até os joelhos deixando as pernas e os braços a mostra. Ele estava muito pálido, contrastando com seus cabelos negros. O ombro estava enfaixado, bem como o local da perna, onde Nagini o mordera. Com a diferença de que não estava mais roxo nem inchado. Os demais machucados haviam sido curados.

- Harry! Volte pra gente. Eu preciso de você! – ela suplicou, dando um beijo na testa dele. Uma lágrima caiu em cima da cicatriz.

Naquele momento algo incrível aconteceu, e que seria vista como uma lenda na comunidade bruxa.

Após beijar-lhe a fronte, e a lágrima cair na cicatriz, uma luz intensa começou a irradiar da mesma. Era uma luz dourada, como o sol, e que envolveu toda a enfermaria, obrigando quem lá estava a fechar os olhos. Quando, assim como começara, a luz se dissipou, as pessoas puderam abrir os olhos. Gina olhou na direção da cama de Harry e seu coração deu tremendo solavanco. Harry estava acordando.

- Harry! – Gina disse com a voz embargada pela emoção.

- Gi! – Harry respondeu, vendo apenas um borrão ruivo. Alguém tirara seus óculos.

- Ele acordou! – Gina falou feliz, colocando os óculos em Harry.

Os biombos, instantaneamente, se afastaram dando espaço para Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna. Todos exibindo largos sorrisos. E Hermione lágrimas nos olhos. Gina pegou a mão de Harry e a levou aos lábios, depois ao rosto. Ele, com o polegar, alisou a bochecha da ruiva, fazendo-a sorrir ternamente.

- Desculpe o susto! – ele disse baixo, ao que todos sorriram. Esse era o Harry que conheciam, mais preocupado com os outros do que consigo mesmo.

- Harry! Sua cicatriz! – falou Hermione, chamando a atenção dos outros para a testa do rapaz – Ela sumiu!

Nesse instante Moody entrou, mancando na perna de pau, com o toc toc característico.

- Isso aconteceu porque Voldemort morreu em definitivo, rompendo a ligação que havia entre os dois. Em outras palavras, com o sumiço dele sua cicatriz também sumiu.

- E esperemos que desta vez seja para sempre! – desejou Gina, sem saber das Horcruxes.

- Sim, Gina! Agora foi em definitivo! – Harry falou com um sorriso.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, os bruxos do mundo inteiro, comemoravam, novamente, a derrota de Lord Voldemort, o temido bruxo das trevas que mandara matar Alvo Dumbledore. Harry Potter foi consagrado com o título de _O Eleito_, não por derrotar Voldemort, mas por levar paz e esperança a todos os bruxos.

E assim acabou o período das trevas, no qual Voldemort fora derrotado por aquele que marcara como a um igual, o menino que sobreviveu, aquele cuja marca na testa tinha a forma de um raio, e a qual sumira com sua queda, sua famosa cicatriz.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Demorei uma semana escrevendo essa shortfic. Ela é basicamente o que, na minha fértil imaginação, será o duelo final entre o bem e o mal. Ela deu, no word nove páginas. Isso aí, nove páginas. Portnato leiam e digam se ficou bom, ruim, razoável, maravilhoso. Ou simplestmen diga "eu estive aqui". Sabe seu dedo não vai cair se você deixar uma review. É sério, não cai, não!(kkkkkkk)

No mais leiam minhas outras fics. Não vão se arrepender. Bem, pelo menos até agora as review são todas positivas. Beijos a todos os leitores e fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!


End file.
